


Resigned

by wanderlustlover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all walked a thin, fine line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resigned

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago; added up without a date. From years back. 
> 
> Set after [and In The Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/14314).

Padme sat silently, almost listless, watching the stars outside her bedroom window. They were the same stars that had gaurded and guided her through all of her life, and yet they weren't. They were her guards and her keepers, both of choice and of requirement. It'd been unending days since she'd set down on a planet longer than a week. 

She didn't know how many days. She'd counted originally; count the days, the weeks, the months. Then, when at long last it was driving her insane with fits of listless sanity and hot crying or ranting, she stopped. 

Stopped counting. Stop knowing how long ago it'd been since the first planet. Stop knowing how many new rules of the budding Empire they'd broken. Stopped showing the physical signs of having been pregant. Stopped reciving comuniques or pictures of her children.

She wasn't sure which day she stopped being the child who had been an Empress in her young life and become the child who was less alive, and less wanting of life, or when she has gone from that state of personal insanity to the place of calm, decisiveness she resigned in now. 

Now there were meetings every week. Now there were small skirmish groups to train and prepare. Now there were small bases to create. Now there were deals above and below the table. Now there were plans to be made and lies to be told. Now there were ideals and stakes higher than morality. 

They all walked a thin, fine line. 

In one way, she walked a thinner line than they having given up her life and her children to go into hiding to form a rebelion, and in another, they walked the thinner line between the lives they lived in the day time and the dreams they fought for at night.


End file.
